


Stealing You

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: There are consequences to stealing someone.





	1. 1

Jon read the letter Ramsay Bolton had sent to Castle Black aloud.

Bastard,

You will hand back the bride you stole from my bed and do so on bended knee or I will send my army to gut and skin every man, woman and child who resides in your care. Although you take may wildling lovers, I do not. Lady Bolton is my property and as such you will return her to me. I recognize no marriage between you. You have one day.

Ramsay Bolton

Lord of Winterfell

Warden of the North

Sansa looked at him across the table.

“He’s gone mad,” she said vehemently. “Half that letter makes no sense.”

Jon looked pointedly at Tormond and Ser Davos

“You’re Jon Snow’s now,” Tormond explained. “He stole you and you didn’t fight." 

"What?” Sansa asked confused. 

"Pay no heed to…“ Jon started. 

"It’s a wildling way of getting married,” Ser Davos explained uncomfortably. "That’s what Ramsay Bolton is referring to. “ 

"So Ramsay thinks Jon broke into Winterfell to steal me away as his bride?!" 

"Aye, he does,” Jon sighed.

“But you didn’t,” Sansa said as she looked at him.

“But it might be better for everyone to think Jon did,” Ser Davos explained. 

“Jon freed me from the hands of that masochist,” Sansa said. “If the plan had gone well, we’d have had Rickon too.”

“Aye, but it didn’t,” Jon said as he covered her hand with his. “If he thinks I’m only interested in you as a bride, he may leave Rickon alone.”

Sansa knitted her eyebrows together and thought.

“So we pretend you and I are married, so Ramsay doesn’t think it’s about family, only about me?” Sansa clarified.

“Take a letter Ser Davos,” Jon said as he put down his cup.

“What are you going to say?” Sansa asked him, her hand still trapped under his.

“Bastard Bolton,

Thank you for my new bride as she warms my bed well. If you can’t keep Sansa safe, you deserve to lose her. Now that I have what I want, our dealings are finished. I think the empty bed suits you well.

Jon Snow

High Commander of Castle Black”

“Well, that will get his attention,” Tormond chuckled.

“I hope it does,” Jon grinned as he sat back releasing Sansa’s hand.

“But what kind of attention?” Sansa asked.

“The kind that will get Ramsay Bolton to come to Castle Black where we’ll be ready for him,” Ser Davos explained.

Sansa looked at Jon, he nodded in agreement.

“You’re picking a fight with Ramsay Bolton?” Sansa asked.

“He wants what I’ve taken from him,” Jon explained. “Now he fights on our terms.”

Tormond got up from the table and took the missive. “I’ll send it off. Happy marriage you two!”

Sansa’s mouth dropped open at his last statement.

“He can’t be…” Sansa started.

“Oh no, he’s completely serious,” Ser Davos smiled. “You and Jon are married according to the customs of all the wildlings that are fighting for you.”

“Yes, but not according to…” Jon started.

“I advise you share a room from now on. The wildlings don’t like lies,” Ser Davos cautioned before he got up from the table and left.


	2. 2

“The Wildling marital rights are an odd thing,” Sansa said softly as she took in her new room, or rather his room…their room now.

“Not really,” Jon said as he fiddled with a box on his chest of drawers.

“How do you think?” Sansa asked.

“Northerners get married in front of a tree by taking vows, the Seven Kingdoms people marry in a Sept…how is stealing so different?”

“In the case of the tree and the Sept, both parties participate willingly,” Sansa said as she walked toward his bed.

“You were a willing participant in your marriage to Ramsay Bolton?” Jon asked as he put the box down and looked at her. “Even your mother married our Father because her real love was dead.”

“They grew to love each other quite a lot,” Sansa said absently. “And no, I didn’t marry him willingly. I had no option.”

“Aye,” Jon agreed. “Who’s to say the same won’t happen with a stolen Wildling woman that happened with your mother? That she won’t fall in love?”

“It’s forcing her…” Sansa started.

“You haven’t seen Wildling women. It’s a fair fight,” Jon chuckled. “I’d actually put coin on the woman if she didn’t want the man.”

Sansa chuckled at his description.

“You’d win in our fight,” Sansa said as she walked around the bed.

“You’d fight me?” Jon asked with a smirk.

“No, I imagine I wouldn’t,” Sansa chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t require a fight,” Jon said as he walked toward the bed. 

Sansa looked at him curious.

“Any woman who didn’t want me, wouldn’t be forced to stay,” Jon said as he watched her smooth out the furs on it.

“And so we are married, according to the Wildlings?” Sansa inquired.

“They are the majority of our army,” Jon said as he stepped away from the bed and leaned a shoulder against the wall. “They don’t have lies in their culture. Everything is honest. Brutally honest at times.”

“Brutally honest?” Sansa asked.

Jon nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then be honest with me Jon,” Sansa said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. “Did you know what you were doing when you stole me?”

Jon’s face paled slightly but he recovered quickly.

“I knew I needed to get you away from that sadistic bastard,” Jon said honestly. “Did it occur to me at some point what the Wildlings would think? Aye, it did. But that wouldn’t have stopped me from taking you.”

“So you didn’t intend to take me from his bed into yours?” Sansa asked boldly.

“What?!” Jon snapped. “You’re my bloody sister, Sansa. I would not…”

Sansa softened her expression and sighed. He was being honest.

“Sansa, how could you even think such a thing?” Jon asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Jon, I have been passed from one man to the next since I was a girl,” Sansa said as she approached him. “How could I not think it?”

Jon looked at her baffled and paced from one side of the room to the other. 

“I promised you he wouldn’t touch you ever again,” Jon said through gritted teeth. “It wasn’t a promise I made so I could.”

Sansa walked up to him and touched his arm. He flinched away from her.

“Jon,” Sansa said softly as she approached him again and finally he allowed her to touch his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m just mistrustful. I’m sorry if I hurt…”

“You thought I was like those men!” Jon snapped. “Those men who married you, used you, played you…I’m not those men!”

“Jon, our Father was one of those men as well!” Sansa snapped. “He was a good man, but he still used me to get access to the throne and…”

“Our father was a great man!” Jon chastized.

“Who was willing to marry his daughter off to Joffrey Baratheon, a sadistic child heir who thought nothing of beating me and humiliating me and…”

“I’m sorry,” Jon said forcefully as he took her by the shoulders. “I’m sorry these men did this to you. Made you this way. But believe me when I tell you I am your brother who loves you, and I am not like those men. I take nothing from you but love. I force nothing on you but my love for you. We are family Sansa, and I can’t have you thinking this about me.”

“I’m sorry,” Sansa said as she collapsed into his frame. “I’m so sorry, Jon.”

Jon hugged her to his frame and sighed. The fight with Ramsay Bolton hadn’t even begun and already he held a casualty in his arms.


End file.
